Eleazar
Abstaining from human blood makes us more civilized – lets us form true bonds of love." :―Eleazar on the "vegetarian" lifestyle of his coven.[src] Eleazar is a vampire member of the Denali Coven. He was originally a guard of the Volturi until he met his mate Carmen, and decided to leave the Volturi to follow her. Soon after parting ways with the Volturi, Carmen and himself joined the Denali Coven many years after it was established. Eleazar is a "vegetarian" although he wasn't always one. Edward said that if they had never found the Denali Coven, both Carmen and Eleazar would find another way to live, one way or the other. Biography http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eleazar&action=edit&section=1Edit Early lifehttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eleazar&action=edit&section=2Edit Eleazar was originally from Spain, and as such is fluent in Spanish. In Breaking Dawn he reveals that he was once a member of the Volturi, due to his supernatural talent. In the Volturi guard, he categorized the different talents of vampires; on occasion Aro would send him to travel across the world, hoping that he would find other gifted individuals (whether they were human or vampire) and bring them back to Volterra. Often he would would also fight as one of the Volturi soldiers, as well as in battle letting Aro know if a gifted vampire on the opposing side would give them trouble. After he met Carmen he soon left the Volturi, as neither of them liked the way the Volturi conducted themselves. Together they wandered for a time, and eventually found the Denali coven. Edward Cullen felt that if Carmen and Eleazar hadn't found Kate, Irina, and Tanya, they would have eventually found the "vegetarian" lifestyle on their own. ''Eclipse''http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eleazar&action=edit&section=3Edit :Main article: Eclipse When the Cullens called upon the Denali Coven to aid in their fight against a newborn army plaguing Seattle, the Denalis refused at Irina's insistence, motivated by a grudge against the shapeshifters for killing Laurent, her mate, much to the regret of the remainder of the coven. The Cullens had felt that Eleazar and Kate in particular, would have been useful in the coming battle. ''Breaking Dawn''http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eleazar&action=edit&section=4Edit :Main article: Breaking Dawn Like the rest of his coven, Eleazar comes to Forks to attend Bella and Edward's wedding and make peace with the "werewolves". Four months later, they are asked to come to Forks to help the Cullen family by witnessing for them against the Volturi. Eleazar is the one who explains to Bella the nature of her gift, which he calls a "mental shield". He also explains how it is able to protect her from the Volturi's abilities, and that she may be able to expand it to protect others as well. Kate and Zafrina help her to master this ability, and so this information from Eleazar proves vital in the confrontation with the Volturi. He is instrumental in helping the Cullens by giving valuable information about the Volturi and teaching Bella how to fight, although at first he almost refused because he thought Renesmee Cullen was an immortal child. He is eventually persuaded after his mate, Carmen, took a liking to Renesmee. After their confrontation against the Volturi ends, he returns to Denali with the rest of his coven, along with a new coven member, Garrett. Physical appearancehttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eleazar&action=edit&section=5Edit He is described as a tall, dark-haired man with "a hint of an olive tone in his chalky complexion". Personalityhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eleazar&action=edit&section=6Edit Eleazar has a strong belief that laws must be upheld, which is part of the reason he joined the Volturi. He is described by Edward as a very gentle man. Powers and Abilities http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eleazar&action=edit&section=7Edit Ability Identificationhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eleazar&action=edit&section=8Edit :Main article: Ability identification Eleazar's gift is the identification of any special ability shown by vampires. Eleazar thinks that it is a "haphazard practice", as no two abilities work the same way. His ability to read powers is, like many other gifts, weaker on humans, and so is limited in that sense and requires full concentration for him to detect their potential gifts. Eleazar is the one who helped to discover Bella's own gift, which is a mental "shield", though his power is being repelled by it. Eleazar's ability is described much like Edward's. Relationshipshttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eleazar&action=edit&section=9Edit Carmenhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eleazar&action=edit&section=10Edit :Main article: Carmen :Main article: Eleazar and Carmen Carmen is Eleazar's mate. They met when Eleazar was still working for the Volturi. He later decided to leave the Volturi in order to lead a peaceful life with Carmen, and eventually relocated in Denali where they joined the Denali sisters. Eleazar is very protective of his mate. Tanyahttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eleazar&action=edit&section=11Edit :Main article: Tanya Tanya is the leader of the Denali Coven, and Eleazar's sister-in-law. Though Eleazar is very gentle and attractive, she merely looks at him like an acquaintance, unlike her affections with Edward. When Eleazar blamed himself for having worked with the Volturi for the wrong reasons, Tanya tries to comfort him saying that his intentions are always the best and that he should not degrade himself. Katehttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eleazar&action=edit&section=12Edit :Main article: Kate Kate is Eleazar's adoptive sister and a member of the Denali Coven. She is the only one with a gift besides himself. Irinahttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eleazar&action=edit&section=13Edit :Main article: Irina Irina is Eleazar's adoptive sister and a member of the Denali Coven. Eleazar thinks of them as a real family. Appearances http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eleazar&action=edit&section=14Edit *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn'' Parts 1 & 2 Film portrayalhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eleazar&action=edit&section=15Edit http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/c/cd/Christian_Camargo.jpgChristian Camargo Added by Fingernails Eleazar will be portrayed by Christian Camargo in ''Breaking Dawn''. See alsohttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eleazar&action=edit&section=16Edit *Denali Coven *Eleazar and Carmen